it's a long, long goodbye
by Cakue-chan
Summary: lengkingan peluit, derak roda di sepanjang rel, dan satu perpisahan tanpa akhir. Oh Sehun tak pernah mau menerima. [HunV. slight!KookV]


**"It's a long, long goodbye"**

 **Disclaimer :** tokoh bukan milik saya kecuali ceritanya :'D

 **Warning :** _plotless again, oke._ klise. saya lagi bahagia sekarang, tapi kenapa jatohnya bikin _drabble_ ini. Gak deng, saya dapet tantangan buat bikin _drabble_ dalam 15 menit, tapi gagal, ihik. Malah nambah lagi 15 menit sedikit/terjun/ jadi maaf kalau ada typo, gak dicek lagi.

 **.**

 _Oh, this is HunV anyway, and slight!kookv (tapi gak ada interaksi)._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyatanya, Oh Sehun tak pernah mau menerima.

Ia yang berdiri di antara peron-peron berdiri kokoh, membaur dalam padat khalayak umum, dan memastikan apakah figur dari seorang Kim Taehyung adalah nyata. Suara interkom menggema, berkata bahwa kereta selanjutnya akan segera tiba. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan, dan Taehyung masih di sana. Berpijak di sampingnya. Tampak kecil dengan _sweater_ putih dan mantel hitam yang kebesaran.

"Kereta akan tiba," bisik Taehyung, memperjelas meski retoris adanya. "Setelah ini, tak perlu ada yang kau khawatirkan lagi, Sehun-a."

" _Yeah,_ " balasnya kaku, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kau akan bahagia, kan?"

Taehyung mendengus. "Pertanyaan bodoh." Ia mendongak, yang sekon kemudian, mata mereka bertemu. Sehun kerap kali bertanya-tanya kapan pertama kali ia jatuh pada sepasang iris cokelat yang berpendar tulus itu. Diselip dengan kekanakan dan unik dengan caranya sendiri. Atau pun menarik dengan caranya sendiri.

Sehun seringkali bertanya-tanya, atau bermimpi tak pasti, atau mungkin membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya mendapati manik cerah itu ketika pagi menjelang. Menyapa waktu bangunnya dengan lengkungan manis dan simpul sebagai pelengkap.

Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan pun.

Namun Sehun tak pernah mau menerima.

"Aku bahagia," sahut Taehyung sungguh-sungguh. "Jika itu yang kau harapkan, kalian berdua harapkan, aku bahagia. Untukmu. Untuk diriku sendiri."

"Bersama Jungkook?"

"... ya."

Sesuatu menyentak relung hatinya, pelan, pelan sekali. Namun mengirisnya begitu tajam. Sehun tak mengerti, ia yang bertanya kenapa ia sendiri yang merasakan perih?

"Aku," ia memulai, "Taehyung—" Bibirnya mendadak kelu. Sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berpijak, desingan peluit petugas dan dengungan gesekan roda kereta api di antara rel-rel karat juga kerikil yang tergilas terdengar begitu nyaring, berbunyi sebagai peringatan awal. Memekakan telinga lebih dari sekadar ia mendengar lengkingan terompet saat malam tahun baru.

Ia mendengar bel interkom kembali membunyikan informasi, tentang tujuan berikutnya dan himbauan pada penumpang untuk berada di belakang garis pembatas ketika kereta berhenti. Sehun memaki jengah dalam hati; _hentikan dulu, sebentar saja. Aku perlu waktu._ Dia perlu waktu. Walaupun ia tak yakin apakah Taehyung memerlukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kau akan bahagia." Dua sudut bibir Taehyung terangkat lugas, lugas sekali. Selugas bagaimana jemari-jemari lentik pemuda itu menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan. Dengan menenangkan. "Sampaikan salamku untuk istrimu, oke?"

Namun Sehun membalasnya dengan gelengan kecil. Bukan sebagai penolakan, bukan juga bentuk mengiyakan.

"Ah, ini dia."

Kereta berhenti, bunyinya yang khas itu membuat Sehun semakin kecil. Akan tetapi, ia tetap menolak sekon-sekon yang berdetik malu; sampai ia membencinya setengah mati.

Dan pada masanya, Sehun akan jatuh dengan egonya sendiri. _Kali ini saja_ , ia menyerah. Manakala ketika kedua lengannya spontan terangkat, hanya untuk menarik tubuh ringkih Taehyung lantas menenggelamkannya dalam satu dekapan hangat. Dalam satu bentuk perpisahan tanpa kata. Dalam satu teriakan bisu betapa ia akan merindukan eksistensi dari seorang Kim Taehyung di sampingnya.

Dalam satu keadaan di mana seharusnya mereka tak perlu bertemu jika akhirnya memilukan seperti ini.

"Oke, itu cukup."

Taehyung menarik diri, meski Sehun merasa enggan melepaskan. Senyum di wajah pemuda itu masih sama. Ekspresinya juga sama. Tak ada luka, tak goret-goret perih yang membuatnya yakin.

"Tempatmu pulang, adalah di mana seharusnya kau berpijak." Ia berkata, monolog. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dan tempatku pulang, pemberhentian dari kereta ini, Sehun-a."

 _Dan Jungkook akan menunggumu._

"Dan Jungkook akan menungguku."

 _Sampai nanti._

"Jadi," _senyumnya, ya Tuhan. Sehun menyukai senyumnya._ "Selamat tinggal."

Nyatanya, Oh Sehun tak pernah mau menerima.

Bahkan ketika Taehyung meniti anak tangga kereta dengan langkah tanpa ragunya, ketika Sehun bergeming dan bertahan di antara khalayak yang mulai berjalan; seorang pria berjas mahal, wanita karier dan jam di tangannya, anak kecil bersama sang ibu, seorang gadis berseragam sekolah, sepasang kakek dan nenek yang bahagia, seorang pemuda juga tas gitarnya, sepasang kembar yang samar di matanya, dan seorang Kim Taehyung yang terus tertangkap oleh visual miliknya hingga mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kecil ke dalam otaknya. Tersimpan rapi di kotak memori kecilnya; berharga dan tak tersentuh.

Dan peringatan itu kembali bergaung.

Manakala ketika peluit peringatan diletupkan, asap-asap mulai melambung, mengepul dengan warna putih dan hitam berbau polusi. Ketika akhirnya pintu gerbong kereta bergeser hingga tertutup, dan Kim Taehyung berdiri di baliknya. Sehun melihatnya, _ia selalu melihatnya_ , di balik sekat jendela bening yang memisahkan mereka.

 _Ini, adalah sebuah perpisahan tanpa akhir._

Mata Taehyung menyipit manis, lengkap dengan lengkungan bibirnya yang lebih lebar. Dia begitu bebas. _Dia terlihat begitu bebas tanpaku_.

Sehun mencoba balas ternyum. Meski sudut matanya mengkhianati. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan waktu yang berjalan cepat, tidak dengan suasana peron yang melankolis, dan tidak juga rasa panas yang menggenang di pulupuk matanya; lalu bertransformasi menjadi air dan mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

Bayangan Taehyung menjauh, jauh, jauh sekali. Lenyap ditelan jarak. Tenggelam saat akhirnya cakrawala yang menelannya berubah warna menjadi oranye, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar lembayung, lalu pekat malam bertabur kerlip bintang.

Nyatanya, sampai akhir pun, Sehun tak pernah mau menerima.

Dan satu bisikan pelan menyusup di antara belah bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sayup-sayup, interkom peron kembali mengeluarkan sederet informasi. Bahwa kereta terakhir baru saja pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n :** saya selalu suka latar kereta api, atau stasiun, atau apa pun yang berhubungan sama kereta api QvQ huhuhuhu. suasananya, orang-orangnya, keramaiannya, apalagi sampai suara roda-roda kereta apinya. tapi saya takut kalo bawa motor terus lewat rel kereta api/nanges. Oke, itu gak penting. sebelumnya saya udah pernah bikin Jungkook menderita, jadi sekarang Sehun /diblender/ Makasih udah baca yaa~


End file.
